Chipped Off Loud
by Lucas The Cartoon Fan
Summary: Lincoln tells the story of how he got his chipped tooth.


**Hello my people! I am Lucas The Cartoon Fan! I have been a member on this wiki for almost a year and decided to post the 5 Loud House stories I already made on the Loud House wiki on here. So please note that these FanFictions are in script format as that is the style I like to do. Also since this is my first story it might not be as good as some as my future stories.**

 **Also another thing to note I have not really changed the original version from the wiki so if there are any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes try to ignore them since I just want you guys to see my mistakes and everything about me. Anyways enjoy!**

 **(WARNING) This fanfic does contain some slight blood and violence**

(We are in the Loud House in the room of Lincoln Loud where he is just reading a comic book.

Lincoln: Come on Ace Savvy come on, get through this one! Come on! (Flips the comic book page) YES HE MADE IT OUT! (to the viewers) Ah Ace Savvy can get through almost anything can he? He's kinda like me in some ways as you all know I usually get through everything. I get through the funny stuff, the happy stuff, the hurtful stuff, and the horrible stuff.

(Lincoln puts his comic book down and walks out of the room still talking the the viewers)

Lincoln: For example one horrible and at the same time hurtful thing that happened to me was when my tooth was chipped. Although, I don't really like to talk about it since the details most likely would shock someone. So the only people who know are Clyde, my sisters, and mom and dad.

(Just as Lincoln was talking Luan walks out of her's and Luna's room and notices Lincoln so she walks up to him)

Luan: Hey Lincoln!

Lincoln: Oh hey Luan!

Luan: Lincoln I want to know how you think of this joke. Why did the man run around his bed?

Lincoln: I don't know?

Luan: To catch up on his sleep!

(Lincoln groans at the joke just as Luan leaves to do her usual day to day activities)

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Speaking of my chipped tooth, that's the sister who caused it. Yes my sister Luan the jokester and prankster caused my chipped tooth. It's not hard to believe it once someone tells you as in case you all know, Luan can go far on her pranks at times. I can still remember the day when I first got this chipped tooth...

(Flashes back to 6 years ago when Lincoln was just only 5 years old, Lincoln was hanging out with his big sister Luna)

Luna: Want to have another piggyback ride Lincoln?

Lincoln: YEAH YEAH! I WANNA GO ON A PIGGYBACK RIDE!

(Luna picks up Lincoln and puts him on her back as she runs throughout the house with Lincoln laughing and cheering)

Lincoln: WEE WEE!

(Luna smiled at how much fun Lincoln was having. After all she was only 9 and knew how and what fun is. The others were doing their own usual things. At this time Lori was 11, Leni was 10, Luan was 8, Lynn was 7, and Lucy was 2. Lori was watching Lucy, Leni was doing her hair, Luan was on the couch, and Lynn was outside with Lynn Sr. learning how to play baseball. Rita was in the kitchen cooking dinner, and at the time was pregnant with twins. While Luna was running around with Lincoln on her back Luan was watching them just laughing at all the fun they were having.

Luan: (thinking) I think I am going to have fun with Lincoln next, just me and him

(Luan gets up and walks up to Luna and Lincoln who were just stopping)

Lincoln: THAT WAS FUN! Could we do it again?

Luna: Sorry little brother, I am getting too tired right now.

Luan: Hey guys!

Lincoln: Hi Luan!

Luna: (yawns) Hey Luan!

Luan: Hey Luna would you mind if I played with Lincoln right now?

Luna: Sure, I need to get some rest anyways!

(Luna yawns again as she closes her eyes as she walks up the stairs)

Luna: Goodnight you guys!

(Luna walks to her room and closes the door as she goes to sleep. Meanwhile Lincoln jumps up and down as he is excited for having more fun!)

Lincoln: OOH OOH! What kind of fun are we going to do Luan!

Luan: Well I have a few ideas

(Unknown to them, Luan's ideas of fun would soon cause Lincoln to have one of the most horrible pains in his life)

Luan: Ok here are some of my ideas of fun Lincoln!

(Luan whispers some stuff in Lincoln's ear to which Lincoln laughs at how funny it is)

Lincoln: Yeah let's do that!

(A montage of them doing their fun stuff starts up. They first go into Lori's room where Lori is watching Lucy. Lincoln makes a noise which makes Lori get up and look around, while Luan puts a whoopee cushion on Lori bed. They leave the room and watch as Lori sits down as a fart sound is heard. Lori sits up blushing while Lucy laughs a little)

Lori: THAT WASN'T ME!

(Luan and Lincoln laugh and leave before Lori sees them. They than go into Leni's room where she is brushing her hair with a hairbrush. Lincoln also makes a noise like before which distracts Leni. While Leni is distracted Luan switches the hairbrush with a hair massage tool. Leni takes it without noticing the difference and puts it on her hair)

Leni: AHHHHH! (realizes it's not her hairbrush) What kind of hairbrush is this!

(Luan and Lincoln laugh again as they head to their last person to prank, which was Lynn. Outside Lynn was learning baseball from Lynn Sr. Lincoln, for a final time, makes a noise near Lynn Sr which distracts him. Lynn was also distracted just by thinking on how good she was going to hit the baseball. Luan took this opportunity to replace the baseball Lynn Sr. was about to grab with a water balloon covered with paint to look like a baseball. Lynn Sr. somehow doesn't realize the difference and throws it to Lynn who after hitting it the water balloon breaks and water gets in all of Lynn's face)

Lynn: AHHHH!

(Lynn falls to the ground and hits her head which causes her to cry. Lincoln, who now realizes the danger that is happening, runs toward Lynn as does Lynn Sr. while Luan just looks on with a look of fear in her face. The scene then cuts back to the living room with everyone in the family there)

Rita: So let me get this straight, you and Lincoln pranked Lynn which caused her to hurt herself! And not only that but you also pranked Leni and Lori!

Luan: (looks down) Yes mom

Lynn Sr: (Angered) You do realize you 2 could have hurt Lynn serious you know. Your just lucky she is ok!

Rita: You two won't escape punishment! Luan you are grounded for 3 days and can't go out without us with you! Lincoln you will spend the rest of today in the house and think about what you done!

Lynn Sr: MEETING DISMISSED!

(Everyone but Luan and Lincoln leave and the two of them just stay on the couch for a minute before Lincoln talks)

Lincoln: Thanks a lot...

Luan: What did you say?

Lincoln: THANKS A LOT!

Luan: Oh be quiet Lincoln! We didn't get that bad of a punishment!

Lincoln: SO!? Luan what you did could have really hurt Lynn! The only reason I did these pranks cause I thought they were just going to be fun! BUT NO! You had to go serious on that last prank

Luan: (angered) The other two were funny!

Lincoln: They were at the time, but not anymore! Luan, I don't think I want to hang with you anymore after today, SO GOODBYE!

(Luan is angered at what Lincoln said as Lincoln leaves to his room. Luan gets off the couch and looks in the mirror)

Luan: You yelled at the wrong person Lincoln Loud...I am going to prank you so badly and get you back!

(Scene cuts to Lincoln in his room where he is feeling sad about what hand he had in Luan's pranks when luna comes in)

Luna: Hey Lincoln...are you feeling better?

Lincoln: NO! I did something terrible today, and to think that I thought it was funny!

Luna: Look bro things may not always work out the way we want them to be. You just have to learn that anything can happen.

Lincoln: Even if someone might hurt someone else?

Luna: Yeah! Just remember that.

Lincoln: (feeling happy) Ok thanks Luna!

Luna: No problem! Hey want to go watch TV downstairs?

Lincoln: Sure!

(Unknown to them something bad was about to happen. Luan was at the time preparing a prank at the top of the stairs. She tied a thin piece of string on both sides of the stairs so that when Lincoln walked down the stairs, he would trip and fall and get hurt a little, although since she was 8 Luan didn't really understand how hurt Lincoln could get by falling down the stairs, however due to the state of anger she was in she didn't really care of what would happen at the time. Now only was there a string tied but at the bottom of the stairs there was some ice and the front door was open too, meaning that when Lincoln fell down the stairs he would be on the ice cubes and slip out the door. Luan was finally finished as sneaked back into her room just as Luna and Lincoln came out of Lincoln's room)

Lincoln: So what do you want to watch?

Luna: What ever you want to watch little bro!

(Luna and Lincoln kept walking as Luan was silently watching them until Luan giggled at what was about to happen. Luna looked over to where Luan was and saw her as Luan went back into her room. Confused, Luna looked back at Lincoln who was about to go down the stairs and almost quickly, she noticed the piece of string on the stairs)

Luna: LINCOLN WTACH OUT!

Lincoln: Huh?!

(But it was sadly too late for Lincoln, as he already raised his foot long enough for it to touch the string. And almost in slow-motion, Lincoln then horrifically tripped on the string. Luna gasped extremely loudly as Lincoln fell down each stair harder than the other. As he finally got to the bottom with many bruises on him he feel onto the ice which then began slipping towards out the door. Lincoln screamed as he went out the door. Unknown to Luan she thought that Lincoln would stop right there but Lincoln didn't and got to the edge of the front door steps and in slower-motion fell off the ice as he tumbled down onto the sidewalk that lead to the loud house as the camera panned out towards his tooth and, as horrible and horrifically it sounded, the front tooth hide the sidewalk HARD! Like it hit the sidewalk so hard that to tooth immediately formed two medium sized cracks that almost made it a triangle. And after a few seconds Lincoln was on the ground laying there. Suddenly he cried out very loud that filled the entire house's ears. Luna was the first to come out and to her horror saw her brother on the sidewalk with the cracked tooth, bruises, and a little blood that appeared on his hands and head. Luna screamed at her brother's state just as Luan came out and saw what her prank had done. Luan was shocked at how far her prank had gotten into hurting Lincoln, more than it hurt Lynn. Within a few seconds the rest of the Loud Family came out and saw Lincoln, there were cries and some silence as Rita quickly got Lincoln up and into the car as she drove him to the dentist after noticing his cracked tooth. After they left Lynn Sr. Looked at everyone and said)

Lynn Sr: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO LINCOLN!?

(Everyone then looked at each other until Luna spoke up)

Luna: IT WAS LUAN! I saw her giggling from her room at Lincoln before he fell down the stairs so I am pretty sure she had something to do with this!

Luan: (stunned) I...um...I di...didn't...

Lynn Sr: LUAN WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO!

Luan: ...I...might have pranked Lincoln...in my anger to get back at him for yelling.

(Everyone is stunned at what Luan said of how she caused her brother to suffer some injuries just cause he yelled at her, which they all understood especially the sisters as Luan did prank them earlier that day so they knew Lincoln would of course yelled at her for making him do something like that to them)

Lynn Sr: I-I...I just can't believe...young lady...you will go to your room and when your mother gets home we are going to have a talk about this!

Luan: ...ye...yes sir.

Lynn Sr: NOW EVERYONE BACK INSIDE!

(As they all went back inside they all glared at Luan as they all went back into their rooms. Luna who was an eyewitness to it all was angry the most at Luan of how she could have hurt their brother and might have caused him to break his tooth. After they all went back into their rooms Luan sat down in her bed as she said softly)

Luan: What have I done!

(Luan then cries as the scene cuts to the dentist office Rita works at. Rita was with Lincoln signing out after they went to have the 2 cracks in Lincoln's tooth which formed a triangle removed, this of course now had Lincoln with a chipped tooth. Rita signed the papers and after that they walked out and got into the car. Rita started the engine as they began to drove home. For the first half of the way they were quiet until Rita decided to talk up)

Rita: Lincoln...I am terribly sorry for what Luan did to you, I should've made sure she had been in her room.

Lincoln: Mom, it's not your fault, it is Luan's fault! I mean how could she have did this to me and now look at me! I look more like a beaver! The kids at school are probably going to call me beaver kid or chipped loud, I HATE IT!

Rita: Lincoln please I understand you are upset, but don't worry. Dr. Feinstein said that you will be alright, and after all it was one of your baby teeth. Once that tooth falls out a new one will come in that won't be chipped.

Lincoln: But when will that be mom! WHEN!

Rita: Honey, I don't know. The front tooth usually doesn't come out until you are either 6 or 7.

Lincoln: But what if it doesn't come out then, what if it doesn't come out until I am a teenager!

Rita: Don't worry honey, you will be alright cause me, your father, and your sisters will be there for you. Also don't worry about Luan, me and your dad will punish her for what she did to you.

Lincoln: Alright mom, ok.

(The car drives off as the screen turns to black. It then cuts back to the Loud House as the van pulls up. Rita and Lincoln walk in)

Rita: HONEY! KIDS! WE ARE HOME!

(Everyone comes downstairs except for Luan who stays in her room)

Rita: Lincoln is alright, the blood and bruises he received will heal quickly, but as for his front tooth...

(Lincoln opens his mouth which reveals his chipped tooth, everyone gasps at his now chipped tooth)

Luna: Bro your tooth!

Lynn: It's been chipped!

(Everyone starts talking to Lincoln until Rita shushes them all)

Rita: Don't worry, Lincoln will be fine. One his front tooth comes out his permanent tooth will come in and won't be chipped

Lynn Sr: So son, how do you feel?

Lincoln: ...I...got to go.

(Lincoln walks upstairs to his room and after he gets there Lynn Sr and Rita send everyone else to there rooms and say)

Lynn Sr and Rita: LUUUAAANNN!

(After a minute, Luan finally comes down the stairs. Everyone upstairs except Lincoln listen to the conversation)

Rita: Honey why did you have to chip Lincoln's tooth!

Luan: ...Cause I was mad mom.

Rita: That doesn't give you no right to prank Lincoln like that, he could've been seriously hurt Luan!

Lynn Sr: He even could've been killed!

(Luan gasps at this as she covers her eyes as she weeps a little. The parents then whisper to each other about Luan's punishment until they come up with one)

Lynn Sr: Luan you are grounded for 3 weeks and can't tell jokes or do pranks for a month!

Rita: Now go to your room. You should think about what you done

(Luan goes upstairs slowly as she sees her siblings looking at her in anger. Luan just limps to her room and closes the door as everyone else goes to there rooms. Unknown to them Lincoln, although not being out there. Listened from the outside of his door. Lincoln was mad at Luan but now he began to feel sympathy for her. He knew that his chipped tooth would one day leave before being replaced by a new tooth so he knew that Luan didn't deserve all this punishment. An hour later Luan is in her room thinking about what she did when someone knocks on her door. She opens it and she sees Lincoln)

Luan: (saddened) What do you want Lincoln.

Lincoln: I just want to say, I'm sorry.

Luan: ...What?

Lincoln: I know you didn't mean to do that, you were just not in a good mood, so I will forgive you to make you feel better.

(They stare at each other for a minute until Luan wraps her arms around Lincoln as she cries a bit)

Luan: Oh Lincoln I never met to hurt you. I just wanted to get you back! But I see now that my vision was blurred. From this moment on I will try to be a better sister to you.

Lincoln: (smiles) Ok Luan, I forgive you.

(They smile to each other as they continue hugging. The scene cuts back into present time with Lincoln once again dressing the audience)

Lincoln: Well now you know my story of how I got my chipped tooth. Sure it may be chipped but that doesn't mean it will be there forever! One day it will fall out and be replaced will a not-chipped tooth. And until then I can wait. Plus me and Luan made up a long time ago and we are still close to each other today)

(After Lincoln finishes Luan pops her head out from the stairway and speaks to Lincoln)

Luan: Hey Lincoln! Funny Business Inc has a new gig, so come on and let's go!

Lincoln: Alright Luan!

(As Lincoln goes into his room, Luan looks at the audience)

Luan: I heard every word of his story. Me and Lincoln are on good terms right now despite the fact I chipped his tooth. But still we love each other and always will!

(Lincoln comes out of his room)

Lincoln: Ok I am ready so let's go!

Luan: Great!

(They go downstairs and walk out the door as the story ends)

 **So how was my first story. Please note this is one out of five different stories. Anyways review and accept me into the world of publishing stories, PLEASE! Anyways see you later!**


End file.
